roescfandomcom-20200214-history
Ro Eurovision Song Contest 02
"I'm In It With You" | vote = Each country awards 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favourite songs | host = | venue = Tauron Arena, Kraków, Poland | entries = 33 | debut = | return = | withdraw = | null = | pre = 01 | nex = 03 }}The Ro Eurovision Song Contest 02 '''was the second edition of the Ro Eurovision Song Contest and took place in June 2018. It will take place in Kraków, Poland following King Deco's win in Riga with the song "Castaway". Unlike the first edition, it consists two semi finals and one grand final to accommodate the growth of the contest which will see 32 participating nations. Thirty-two countries participated in the contest, an increase from twenty-two last contest and including seventeen debuting countries. Seven countries withdrew, including Iceland, Greenland and Belgium, despite their great results in the first contest. Sweden won this edition, with 197 points. To date, they received the most votes from the overall televote; with 108 televotes compared to King Deco's 77 in the previous edition. Location On the 9th April 2018, Kraków was announced as the host city of the contest. Rules Users are able to decide their songs via national finals or internal selections. In either case, songs must follow these rules * Songs cannot exceed more than 100 million YouTube views * Songs cannot be from the Eurovision Song Contest (this includes the Junior version) * Songs that took place in National Finals for either contest in the last two years (2017-18) cannot be used. Format Voting Each of the participating nations are required to send votes, and failure to do so will result in a ban in competing in the following edition. In addition, if a nation is found to be tactical voting or voting randomly; the reference team may decide to give them a ban from the following edition. Each participating nation will award 12, 10 8-1 points to each to their 10 favourite songs. Each country cannot vote for themselves. Any other non-participating country will vote with the same method, but all of the votes of the non-participants will be known as the 'televote' and all of them will be revealed as one. Reference Team In RoEurovision, the reference team help to enforce the rules and help to put together the competition. The winner of this contest will become the 5th member in the subsequent edition only. All members of the reference team are given the benefit to sign up before other members. Those in the team for this edition are; * '''Scott - Owner of RoEsc * / Valyrian * Tom ''' * '''Vecu * Aidan - Runner Up of #01 Even though a reference team member won in the first edition, the next best placing non-reference team member would become the 5th member. Semi-final allocation draw The draw to determine the allocation of the participating countries into their respective semi finals took place in May 2018, with 16 countries making it into each semi final (8 in each half) The reference team would then sort the running order in accordance with the halves, with reference team member Kon being solely responsible for the finals running order. Participating countries Semi Final 1 * Semi Final 1 '''took place on the 9th June 2018 * Click here for a recap of all the entries from '''Semi Final 1 * Turkey Received the most televote points across both semis and qualified to the final as a wildcard * As Host Country, Poland will vote in this Semi Final Semi Final 2 * Semi Final 2 '''took place on the 10th June 2018 * Click here for a recap of all the entries from '''Semi Final 2 * As Host Country, Poland will vote in this Semi Final Final * The Grand Final '''took place on the 16th June 2018 * Click here for a recap of all the entries from '''The Grand Final Scoreboard Semi Final 1 Jury Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points awarded by each country's professional jury in the first semi-final: Semi Final 2 Jury Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points awarded by each country's professional jury in the second semi-final: Final Jury Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points awarded by each country's professional jury in the grand final: